Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Love Troubled By Fate
by TheSpiritTrainer
Summary: A year has passed since Swift, Lync, Cody, Lani, and Berry went on a journey. But now, in the depths of Darkness Cliff... A new evil... has awoken... Meanwhile, Swift and Lync had a son, but Berry isn't too happy. Also, Cody and Lani had a daughter as well. What will happen as the love between Swift's son and Cody's daughter grows? Sequel to PMD: Love in the Stormy Stars
1. Prologue

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Love Troubled By Fate

Sequel to: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Love in the Stormy Stars

By Swifteevee(Flipnote Hatena username)

Retold and written by TheSpiritTrainer

Prologue

A year has passed since Cody, Swift, Lync, Lani, and Berry last went on a journey. The last journey took them through many dangerous situations, such as Swift and Cody battling Dialga, Swift and Lync being wanted for murder, and Cody defeating his brother, Orion. But now, in the depths of Darkness Cliff… a new evil… has awoken…

"Yes… the time… has come… the darkness shall reign supreme once again!"

Over the course of the year, Swift and Lync had a son. His name would be… Jason. But… Berry isn't too happy with having a brother. Also, Cody and Lani had a child of their own as well. Will Berry be the only girl child? Or… will Jason have a new friend _instead_ of Berry?

"Mama, can I go over to Silver's?" asked Berry.

"Yes you may, dear," replied Swift.

"May I come with you?" asked Jason.

"Sorry, no pests allowed," replied Berry.

"Whatever… witch," teased Jason.

"Jason! Berry! Both of you, behave!" scolded Swift.

"Sorry, mom," Jason and Berry apologized.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"Cody!" exclaimed Jason.

"Lani!" exclaimed Berry.

"Hey there, sport! How've you been?" asked Cody.

"I've been great!" exclaimed Jason.

"Yeah, a great pain in the-"

"Berry! That's enough!" scolded Swift.

"Well he has!" retorted Berry.

"Still! You don't call your brother names! And that goes for you too, Jason!" scolded Swift.

"Alright," said Berry with a sigh.

"Anyways, there's someone I'd like you to meet," said Cody.

"Really? Who?" asked Jason and Berry in unison.

"Our child," replied Lani, walking over.

Both Jason and Berry sat there, puzzled. Who was their child? Would Berry be the only girl? Or would Jason be the only boy?


	2. Love at first fight

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Love Troubled By Fate

Chapter 1: Love At First Fight

"There's someone I'd like you to meet," said Cody.

"Really? Who?" asked Jason.

"Our child," replied Lani, walking over.

"Oh? And who might that be?" asked Berry.

"Why don't you see for yourself? Come on in," said Cody, motioning towards the den door. When Berry and Jason looked over, in walked a girl Eevee!

"Hi! I'm Amber! Nice to meet you!" said Amber in a cheery voice.

"Oh, great. Another girl," said Jason.

"Great. A cocky little pain in the-"

"Amber! Behave yourself!" scolded Cody.

"Sorry, dad," apologized Amber, before sticking her tongue out at Jason.

"Dang… she's cute," whispered Jason to Berry.

"Good luck… I guess," said Berry as she walked off.

"_I'll show her…_" Jason thought to himself.

"Hey Amber?" asked Jason.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about the way I acted earlier," apologized Jason.

"I'll let you two talk," said Cody as Lani and him walked over to Swift and Lync.

"Oh, that's alright. Besides… I kind of… like you," said Amber, almost at a whisper.

"Wait, really?" asked Jason.

"Yeah… truth be told… I think we'd make a good team," replied Amber.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Jason.

"Oh, come off it. You really don't think that I didn't hear what you said about me, did you?" replied Amber.

"Y-you h-heard that?" asked Jason.

"Yup."

"I… I…" Jason stuttered, but Amber put a paw to his mouth.

"Shh. It's alright. I think you're cute too…"

Meanwhile…

"Do you think that they'll get along?" asked Swift.

"I should think so, Swift. The way they went at each other, they should be making up any minute now," said Cody as he turned just in time to see Amber kiss Jason.

"Yep, they'll get along _just_ fine…"


	3. An Evil Awakened

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Love Troubled By Fate

Chapter 2: An Evil Awakened

"Hey Amber?" asked Jason.

"What?" asked Amber.

"Wanna go on a walk?" asked Jason, blushing a bit.

"Sure," replied Amber as they walked out of the den. Little did they know that Berry was secretly spying on them.

"_Good job, little brother…_" Berry said to herself as she walked back inside the den. But when she entered, she overheard something interesting. Berry quickly hid behind a wall to listen in on what was being said.

"Are you sure that they'll be alright with this idea?" asked Swift.

"We're not certain just yet. Let them hang out for a couple days, then we'll propose the idea of them being a couple," replied Lani.

"_Jason and Amber? A couple?! That'll be something to look forward to,_" Berry said to herself.

Meanwhile, outside…

Jason and Amber were having the time of their lives. They were running about and having fun, with not a care in the world. Then, Jason hears a noise, and stops dead in his tracks.

"Huh?" said Jason, looking around.

"Jason, what's wrong?" asked Amber, puzzled as to why Jason was looking around. Just then, Jason seen a Pokemon charging toward Amber, ready to lash out at her!

"AMBER LOOK OUT!" yelled Jason as he pushed Amber out of the way, just as a Luxio slashed him full force! Jason crumpled up on the ground in a heap, bleeding heavily.

"Jason! Jason, speak to me!" exclaimed Amber, frantically trying to keep him conscious.

"He he he, I'd suggest running, little girl… before you end up like your friend," said Luxio with a smirk.

"You… you dare!" exclaimed Amber. Just then, Amber started to evolve! Her face became covered by a iron shield, covering all of her face but her amber colored eyes. Her legs grew longer, and became covered in iron plates. Her tail grew skinnier, then forming a blade at the tip. Amber had evolved… into Bladeon.

"To challenge me?!" growled Amber.

"W-wha…" said Jason, not believing what he just witnessed.

"Venom tail strike!" yelled Amber, her blade of a tail, glowing a venomous red.

"Oh crud," said Luxio with worry as he teleported away.

"That's right! Run, you coward!" yelled Amber as Luxio was absorbed by a blue light. But just then, Amber noticed that Jason was losing consciousness!

"Jason! Are you alright?" screamed Amber, not knowing what to do.

As Jason slowly faded into an unconscious state, his last thought was this; "_Amber… I love you…_"

"Mama! I found them!" yelled Berry as Swift, Lync, Lani and Cody ran up on the bloody scene.

Meanwhile, in Jason's dreams…

"Urgh, w-where?" began Jason.

"Wake up!" yelled a voice.

"Where am I?!" screamed Jason, waking up in his dream. Just then, a shadow figure approached him.

"It's not your time to die… I'll lend you some of my power," said the voice.

"Huh?" said Jason as he was enveloped in a bright light. Soon, he had a crescent moon-like shape on his forehead. But, before he could ask what the mark was, he lost consciousness again.

Meanwhile, back at Swift's den…

"Will he make it?" asked Swift.

"He'll be fine, but I don't know when he'll wake up," replied Cody.

"Okay, thanks Cody," said Swift, but now she was very worried. Would Jason wake up? Would he remember what happened? Or, would he even wake up at all?


	4. Mewtwo's Corruption

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Love Troubled By Fate

Chapter 3: Mewtwo's Corruption

After about three hours of taking turns watching over Jason, all hope that he'd wake up was slowly depleting.

Five hours into Jason's unconsciousness…

"Amber, it's your turn now," said Lani as she walked out of his room.

"Thanks," said Amber as she walked in. Jason was curled up on his bed, still unconscious. His wounds were already healing up nicely, but the thought that he may never wake up scared her.

"Jason? Can you hear me?" asked Amber for the sixteenth time.

"Urgh," said Jason, slowly coming to.

"Everyone! He's waking up!" exclaimed Amber. Berry was the first to arrive.

"Jason! Lil' bro, wake up!" exclaimed Berry as Swift, Lync, Lani, and Cody entered the room.

"Please wake up!" exclaimed Amber. Then, Jason slowly opened his eyes.

"Jason! Oh, thank Arceus you're alright!" exclaimed Amber, tears of joy running down her armored face.

"W-where," began Jason, looking around.

"It's alright. You're at home," explained Berry.

"What happened to you two?" asked Swift.

"Well," began Jason.

"I'll explain it. You just rest," said Amber as she started to explain what all had happened, from the walk, to Jason hearing Luxio and pushing her out of the way.

"So that's what happened," said Swift.

"But, what would Luxio want with them?" asked Berry.

"I think I know," said Cody.

"Huh?"

"Jason, Amber, show me… your aura," ordered Cody.

"Huh? How?" said Jason and Amber in unison.

"Place your paws on these crystals. If what I believe is correct, your auras should be red. If they are blue, then something is horribly wrong," said Cody, pulling out two clear crystals from a small bag and placing them on the floor.

"Okay," said Jason and Amber as they put their paws on the crystals. Just then, the crystals started glowing white, then, to everyone's horror, a blue aura surrounded them.

"We need to find Lucario. Now," said Cody in a very stern voice.

"_Is this all my fault?_" said Jason to himself. Berry just then noticed that Jason was deep in thought.

"Anything bothering you Jason?" asked Berry.

"Why would you care… your life was never at risk," snapped Jason.

"You know that's not true. My life was at risk when I was born. Cody's brother or Articuno could have killed me. Or I could have froze to death," explained Berry, Cody shuddering at the pure mention of his brother, Orion.

"Both of you, can it! The safety of millions is at stake! If we don't find Lucario soon, who knows what could happen!" snapped Cody.

"Sorry," said Jason and Berry.

"Now tell me, and answer truthfully, have you two ever heard the story of the aura orbs?" asked Cody.

"No," said Jason.

"A long time ago… Arceus made sixteen plates, to help him defend against any danger… but, he feared that Pokemon would go against him, so he created seventeen orbs, infused with his very aura… these orbs help control evil, and stopped the darkness from taking over. But, if anyone was to corrupt an orb, it would spread to the other orbs… thus making the Pokemon of that aura type… evil. I fear that Gallade has corrupted an orb, and it is spreading. I just hope that Lucario hasn't been corrupted," explained Cody.(1)

"_What is this…_" Jason thought to himself. At that moment, an Umbreon attacked Jason!

"Gah!" exclaimed Jason, a shot of pain shooting through him.

"_Embrace your powers…_" said a voice. While Jason's eyes were closed, he saw Mewtwo!

"_I… won't… be…DEFEATED!_" Jason thought to himself, as a new power started up inside of him. He lunged at the Umbreon, the two clawing at one another. In a split-second, Jason slashed at the Umbreon's neck, killing the Umbreon in one shot. Everyone was stunned at Jason's actions, especially Amber.

"_This isn't the Jason I know…_" Amber thought to herself. Just then, she looked up to see Jason running out of the den!

"I-I'm sorry…" cried Jason, his eyes full of tears as he ran out of the den, and into Dusk Forest.

In Dusk Forest…

"Why do I have these powers… why am I cursed with them? ANSWER ME!" exclaimed Jason, yelling at Mewtwo's voice in his head. Just then, Mewtwo's form appeared in front of Jason!

"_It's obvious… come with me and I'll train you to control them,_" said Mewtwo, extending a mutated hand to Jason.

"I… Waah?!" exclaimed Jason as dark flame-like markings appeared on his paws.

"_See? It's even forming your evolution. Now come or not,_" said Mewtwo.

"Okay…" said Jason, grabbing Mewtwo's hand. Just then, Berry ran up and noticed Jason grabbing Mewtwo's hand!

"JASON DON'T DO IT!" exclaimed Berry, tears running down her face. Just then, Jason started to fade away!

"Sorry, sis… goodbye forever," said Jason, deep sorrow emitting from his voice as he vanished.

"JASON!" Berry cried out as Jason vanished before her eyes.

* * *

(1) I'd like to give credit to Mekon for the aura orbs idea. I have read your story, The Black Latios, and I love it!

Uh-oh! Cliffhanger! Guess you'll just have to wait to find out what happens to Jason!


	5. Curses and Cures and Battles, oh my!

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Love Troubled By Fate

Chapter 4: Curses and Cures and Battles, Oh My!

Meanwhile, fairly close to Berry's location…

"Do you think we'll find him?" asked Swift.

"Don't worry, we-"

"JASON!"

"That was Berry's voice!" exclaimed Lync.

"Come on!" exclaimed Cody as they ran towards her voice. When they arrived, Berry was crying, and Jason was nowhere to be found!

"Berry! Where's Jason?" asked Cody.

"He… he vanished!" exclaimed Berry in between sobs.

"Lani! Can you sense Jason?" asked Cody.

"I'll try…" replied Lani. She then closed her eyes and reopened them, this time her eyes were like slits as she scanned around. Then, something caught her attention! Jason was walking next to Mewtwo!

"Everyone! He's with Mewtwo!" Lani exclaimed. Everyone was stunned.

"No! He's not going to corrupt him! C'mon!" yelled Cody as he charged Mewtwo.

"Sacred Sword atta- what? Let me go, Mewtwo!" yelled Cody as he was grabbed by a Psychic attack.

"You really need to work on your approach, Cody," taunted Mewtwo.

"Flamethrower!" yelled Lani as she let loose a very strong stream of fire from her mouth.

"Dark Aura Sphere," said Mewtwo as with his other paw, he unleashed a ball of dark aura right at the Flamethrower! The attack cut right through it, hitting Lani, almost knocking her out!

"Lani!" Jason exclaimed. "I'll go with you, just, don't hurt them."

"A wise choice," said Mewtwo as they teleported away.

At location: unknown…

"This is the place," said Mewtwo.

"So you're our newest member? Name's Tye," said the Tyrouge.

"Jason," said Jason.

Meanwhile, at Dusk Forest…

"Oh Jason…" said Swift, crying.

"Don't worry Swift, we will get him back," said Lync, trying to comfort her, but to no avail.

"I just don't get it. What would Mewtwo want with Jason?" asked Lani.

"I don't know, but I know this… I'll kill him if he goes and corrupts Jason," said Amber, seriousness in her voice.

"Amber!" exclaimed Cody in shock.

"I'm serious, dad. This happened because he protected me. Now, I need to protect him," replied Amber.

"Hey I'm still here!" exclaimed Jason.

"What the heck?!" everyone exclaimed.

"H-how are you still here?" asked Berry.

"I can use substitute," replied Jason, blushing.

"JASON?!" yelled Amber as she then proceeded to chase Jason around.

"I just thought of something… what happens when Mewtwo realizes he got tricked?" asked Cody. Everyone went silent.

"I don't know…" replied Jason, breaking the silence.

"All I know, is that Mewtwo is NOT going to be happy. I think we'd better find Lucario. He'll be able to help us," said Cody.

"Okay," said Berry.

"But what if Mewtwo finds us?" asked Jason.

"We'll just have to deal with that when it comes… let's go…" said Cody.

"Wait a second, dad," said Amber.

"What is it, Amber?" asked Cody.

"I just noticed something… what are those markings that you have, Jason?" asked Amber.

"Well, when me and Amber were attacked… I had a dream of Mewtwo giving me powers so I could live. But they are just a curse!" said Jason.

"Mind if I take a closer look?" asked Amber.

"If you want…" replied Jason. Amber walked over and had just touched one of the markings, when something triggered inside Amber's mind! All of a sudden, she seen a lightning bolt come down right at Jason, and her yelling out, "Jason, watch out!" before the regular world came back into view!

"What was that?!" exclaimed Amber.

"Amber? Are you okay?" asked Jason.

"I don't know… I thought I saw you almost-" began Amber, but she was interrupted by a rumbling noise from above her! All of a sudden, a lightning bolt was heading straight for Jason!

"Jason, look out!" yelled Amber as she pushed him out of the way and took the full brunt of the lightning, causing a huge explosion!

"AMBER!" yelled Cody.

"Jason…" said Amber before she collapsed on the ground, paralyzed.

"Amber, please, don't die. I love you…" said Jason, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Meanwhile, in Amber's mind…

"Wake up, Amber…" said a voice.

"Urgh…" groaned Amber as she came to in her dream. When she looked up, she seen a silhouette of a Pokemon!

"What the?!" exclaimed Amber in shock. All of a sudden, the area around the Pokemon started glowing red!

"Huh?" said Amber as something was placed around her neck. It seemed to be some sort of necklace, with a star pendant! But then, her mind went black. All she could hear was a voice… it was saying, "Amber, please, don't die… I love you…"

"Urgh…" groaned Amber as she started to come to.

"Amber? Are you okay?" asked Jason, hoping for the best.

"Urgh… Yeah… I'm fine," replied Amber.

"Thank Arceus," sighed Jason with relief. Just then, Cody noticed something on Amber's neck!

"What's that around your neck?" asked Cody.

"I don't know… I just woke up with it," replied Amber. Cody was giving the necklace pendant a scary stare down, contemplating where he had seen that before… suddenly, it hit him. Arceus and Mew made that!

"Oh my god! That's the Sacred Star Piece!" exclaimed Cody.

"Sacred Star Piece?" asked Amber, who was clearly puzzled.

"The Sacred Star Piece is an item created by Arceus and Mew. It is said to cure curses. But, you must destroy it exactly after it absorbs the curse," explained Cody.

"Why?" asked Jason.

"Legend says that if not destroyed, it can transport the bearer _AND_ the cursed one to another place… or dimension," replied Cody. Jason and Amber gulped at the thought.

"Jason! Amber! Are you willing to take the risk?" asked Cody, a serious tone to his voice.

"Only if Jason is sure of it…" replied Amber.

"Yes. I am sure. I just want this curse out," replied Jason.

"Okay. Amber, take the star piece and put it on Jason's neck," said Cody. Amber then proceeded to place the Sacred Star Piece around Jason's neck.

"Done," replied Amber.

"Okay. The star piece should start absorbing the curse now," explained Cody. At that moment, the markings on Jason started to fade away!

"Hey! It's… fading!" exclaimed Jason with joy. After a few more minutes, you couldn't see the markings anymore!

"Now Amber! Take it off and destroy it!" ordered Cody. Jason tossed the Sacred Star Piece onto the ground, and Amber, with all her might, struck it with her blade of a tail. But, it didn't shatter!

"Dad! It won't break!" exclaimed Amber as she tried again. Just then, a dimensional hole appeared and started to suck Amber in!

"No! Look out!" exclaimed Cody.

"Waah! Jason, help!" yelled Amber. At that moment, a random Eevee ran past Cody, straight at the Sacred Star Piece!

"I'll save you!" yelled the Eevee as he stabbed the star piece with all his might, and as it shattered, the dimensional hole tossed Amber out!

"Amber!" yelled Jason as he ran to her side.

"Jason!" exclaimed Amber as she carefully nuzzled his cheek.

"Thanks for saving my friend's daughter. How can we repay you?" asked Swift.

"I am unable to take care of my newborn daughter, may you care for her?" asked the Eevee as he pulled the young child out of the bushes nearby.

"This is her," said the Eevee. The young Eevee still had her eyes closed, so she couldn't see who was talking. It also appeared that she was asleep. At that moment, an idea began to form in Amber's mind.

"I guess I can," replied Swift.

"I have an idea…" said Amber, blushing.

"What is it, Amber?" asked Jason.

"What if… _we_ took care of the young one? Just you and me, Jason? That is… if it's okay with you," replied Amber.

"I think that's a great idea," replied Jason.

"_And it's a wonder Silver and I aren't mates yet…_" Berry thought to herself.

"That's fine by me," replied the Eevee. Swift and Cody thanked him again as he walked off.

"Mom? Dad?" asked the young Eevee as she started to wake up.

"She has such bright red fur, what do you want to name her?" asked Jason.

"How about… Cassie," replied Amber.

"Cassie… I love it…" said Jason. All of a sudden, Berry heard a noise! She turned to see a silver Eevee running towards her!

"Is that?" began Berry.

"Berry!" yelled the Eevee.

"Silver!" exclaimed Berry, now running towards him.

"Who's that?" asked Amber.

"Berry's boyfriend, Silver," replied Jason as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh Silver, I missed you," said Berry, blushing a bit.

"Aww…" said Amber.

"Berry, I want to ask you something…" said Silver. Just then, Amber seen an attack headed straight for Berry and Silver!

"Berry! Silver! Look out!" exclaimed Amber as she pushed them out of the way, blocking a dark ball of aura with her tail, causing a small explosion!

"That was…" Cody began, but was cut off.

"Dark aura sphere," replied Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo! You'll pay for what you did to Jason! I challenge you!" yelled Amber. Everyone was stunned as Swift, Lync, Cody, and Lani knew what that meant.

"Challenge… accepted," replied Mewtwo.

Amber, getting into a battle stance, shouted, "This ends now!"

Will Amber be able to defeat the almighty Mewtwo?

Or, did Amber just write her death wish?

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry again for the delay on the chapter! My great-grandmother has been going down hill lately with her parkinsons and dimensha on top of bone marrow cancer. I have had to help out a LOT around the house because of that, and only got to write in my spare time. But, hope you enjoy!


	6. It's hard to say good-bye

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Love Troubled By Fate

Chapter 5: It's hard to say good-bye

"This ends now!" yelled Amber as she began to run toward Mewtwo, fully intent on defeating him.

"No Amber, I'll fight him," said Jason. As he started to walk toward Mewtwo, Cody put a paw on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid we can't, Jason," said Cody.

"And why not?!" Jason snapped.

"When a Pokemon challenges a legendary, and the challenge is accepted, it is _FORBIDDEN_ to interrupt the battle, and is punishable by _DEATH_," explained Cody. Jason was about to retort, but the word 'death' was engrained into his head.

"What?! B-but that means…"

"She's on her own… and she knows it," said Cody, finishing Jason's words. Meanwhile, Amber wasn't doing so well. She had managed to block a few Dark Aura Spheres, but whenever she would block, he'd come in close, dealing even more damage.

"_Dang… I don't think I can win…_" Amber thought to herself. Mewtwo noticed that she was wearing down and decided on one final attack to finish her off.

"You're finished! Dark Electro Ball!" shouted Mewtwo as he unleashed a ball of black electricity at Amber.

"Purity Sphere!"

All of a sudden, the purest of Aura Spheres went sailing right past Amber's head! The two attacks collided, the Purity Sphere completely absorbing the Dark Electro Ball before disappearing too!

"I won't let you do this!" shouted the Pokemon who unleashed the Purity Sphere.

"Mew!" exclaimed Mewtwo.

"_I had better do something fast to stop them…_" Mewtwo thought to himself. Just then, he realized that the challenge was still in effect!

"Not another move from any of you! Or the girl dies," ordered Mewtwo as he started squeezing Amber with a Dark Psychic attack. As Mewtwo did this, Amber's armor started to crack!

"AHH! S-stop!" yelled Amber in pain.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Jason as he started to run at Mewtwo, but was stopped by a psychic barrier.

"I guess… I'll just finish you right now," chuckled Mewtwo as he psychically tossed Amber right through a dead tree that had to have been at least three feet wide! As Amber hit the tree, her mask and all of her other armor broke off! Then, she hit the ground with enough force that it left a skid trail almost five feet long. Blood was now running out of her mouth and some of the places where her armor was. By the looks of what had just happened, everyone thought Amber… was dead.

"Amber!" everyone yelled, well, everyone… except Jason.

Jason was crying heavily, looking at the ground. "_My mate… is dead, Amber… is dead. Amber…_" Jason thought to himself.

"AMBER!" screamed Jason, a bright light enveloping Jason as he evolved.

"Jason…" said Swift, watching her son's evolution before her very eyes. First, Jason grew bigger, just about as big as Lync. Then, came his fur colorings. Most of his fur turned a dark grey, all except the fur on top of his head, his neck fur, a bit on his face, and a bit on his back. As he completed the evolution, he blew out a small Ember attack. Jason had evolved… into Blitzeon.

"That's it Mewtwo, this time I challenge you!" yelled Jason.

Meanwhile, with Amber…

"Urgh…" groaned Amber as she slowly got up. She then saw Mewtwo fighting Jason!

"Overheat!" yelled Jason before letting loose a very powerful blast of fire at Mewtwo.

"Dark Aura Blast!" yelled Mewtwo, letting loose a powerful blast of dark aura-infused fire at Jason.

"If those collide, the explosion will be massive!" exclaimed Cody. Just then, something ran past Cody!

"Wha?" said Cody, puzzled as to what that was. All he saw was a blade of a tail… "_Wait, a blade tail?!_" he thought to himself, then it hit him. Amber!

"STOP!" screamed Amber as she ran in between the two attacks, just before they collided. Then, they hit her.

"Gah!" yelled Amber, taking the full brunt of both attacks. When the attacks hit her, the explosion was indeed massive. The force from the shockwave was so strong, it knocked out everyone around it. Mewtwo however, managed to teleport before the shockwave hit him.

A few minutes later…

"Urgh… what?" moaned Berry as she came to. As she opened her eyes, she saw a most horrific scene. Everyone around her; Cody, Lani, Swift, Lync, Cassie, Silver, and Jason, were out cold on the ground.

"So sad… they will die a painful death…"

* * *

Uh-oh... CLIFFHANGER! You'll have to wait some more! But I sincerely hope that you enjoy the story so far! I will work on the story some more over the weekend. See you next chapter!


	7. Orion's Return

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Love Troubled By Fate

Chapter 6: Orion's Return

"So sad… they will die a painful death."

Berry whirled around only to be met by a Pokemon, one in which she knew.

"Y-you're… Darkrai!" exclaimed Berry.

"My dear Berry, it's been a while," chuckled Darkrai.

"What are you doing here?!" yelled Berry.

"Just meeting an old friend," chuckled Darkrai.

"Forget it! I know you're trying to get me to join you! I've told you before! It's not going to happen!" yelled Berry. Just then, she was enveloped in a bright light! Berry was evolving!

"I WALK THE ROAD TO DAWN!" yelled Berry, wings forming on her back, her body growing to match the size of Swift. Berry had evolved… into Articvleon.

"Berry?" said Jason, now waking up as well.

"Urgh…" said Cody, now waking up. Cody just then happened to see Berry and Jason standing in front of Darkrai!

"No… the prophecy… it's coming true!" exclaimed Cody as his mind flashed back to when he was a Latios, talking with Lucario.

Flashback

"What do you mean, 'Do not disturb the prophecy?'" asked Cody.

"Disturb not the power of fire, ice, and lightning… thus clash these legends will, the rest shall stand and quiver… the stars shall rise yet fail, thus the planet shall turn to Silver… oh chosen one; use your aura to revive all three… the power itself shall call… the beast of the sea…" replied Lucario.

End flashback

"When I saw you the day Jason was born, I hadn't recognized you. I wish I still didn't, because I have to kill you knowing who you are," said Berry, extending her claws.

"Well isn't this strange. The sister of the boy who gave into darkness wants to kill me," said Darkrai.

"I never gave into darkness," said Jason, puzzled.

"I didn't mean you. Tell him Berry. Of his long lost brother," said Darkrai.

"Urgh…" said Berry, tears forming in her eyes, "Shut up!"

"I have to show him," said Darkrai, raising a hand infused with darkness, he made a portal. But what came out of the portal, shocked Swift most of all.

"Neon?" asked Swift, squinting to get a better look at him as he stepped out of the portal.

"Hello mother," replied Neon.

"Who the heck is that?!" exclaimed Cody, not fully recognizing Neon.

"Aww, Cody doesn't recognize me," said Neon.

"Can you refresh my memory, Swift? I'm afraid I don't recall…" said Cody.

"His name is Neon, my first son. He and Berry were very close. But when Jason came along, Neon betrayed us," explained Swift.

"Neon…" said Jason, stunned. He never knew he had a brother, let alone one that betrayed the family.

"May I ask why, Neon? I mean, you have a loving family, and caring friends. Why would you leave all of that behind?" asked Cody.

"Because family is weak," replied Neon with a smirk.

"Neon, I know you don't believe that!" exclaimed Berry.

"You're wrong about that. This is the real me," replied Neon.

"You sound just like my brother, Orion… before he started killing others. He pursued the same ideals before going completely insane with murder. I guess I'll have to teach you the truth… the hard way," said Cody as his horn grew, infused with a pure aura.

"Aura Slash!" exclaimed Cody, unleashing the attack on Neon.

"Urgh… Berry, help… being possessed by… urgh…" said Neon after being hit by the Aura Slash.

"By who?" asked Cody.

"By Orion…" replied Neon.

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Grrr… Orion! Leave him alone! He never did anything to you! I'm the one you want! Take me!" yelled Cody.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" said Neon in a possessed voice. Just then, a black cloud came out of Neon's mouth! It then took the form of Orion, only as a cloud!

"Yes! Now, take control of me!" exclaimed Cody.

"As you wish…" said Orion, turning into a cloud again, and going into Cody's mouth!

"Gaaah!" yelled Cody as he felt Orion's power starting to take over.

"Nnggh…" grunted Cody. Then, Cody opened his eyes to reveal them being bright red!

"Heheheh… Cody, you fool! You think you could overpower me?!" said Cody in a possessed voice.

Inside Cody's mind…

"I don't think, Orion, I know!" exclaimed Cody, using his aura to take back his body.

"Grrr… Orion! We shall finish this…" began Cody as he ran over to the nearby cliff, "Together…" said Cody with a smile as he then… jumped off the side.

Falling, Cody's last thoughts were this; "Good-bye… friends. I'm glad… I got to know you…"

Meanwhile, with Swift and the others…

"CODY!" yelled Swift, tears forming in her eyes.

"DAD!" screamed Amber, who had woken up to Cody jumping off the edge.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't let Orion possess me, Cody would still be alive. I don't deserve to live…" said Neon, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"N-Neon…" said Berry, shocked at Neon's response to Cody's death.

"I wouldn't say that…" said Lani.

"But…" began Neon, but Lani cut him off.

"No buts. Cody gave his life so _you_ may have a second chance, not because he had to… not because Orion needed to be stopped… none of that. Cody sacrificed himself so we may have a bright future, and carry on with him in our hearts, our thoughts, our memory. Cody would've wanted us not to mourn, but instead embrace his memory and remember the good times we shared, like our first journey together…" replied Lani, remembering the journeys they had before meeting Swift and Lync.

"Our first battle together…" said Swift, remembering the huge battle with Lugia.

"The first thing I grabbed in this world…" said Berry, remembering how Cody nuzzled her cheek and how she grabbed his nose. Everyone chuckled at that memory.

"See? Even if he's gone, his memory remains strong in all of us. But one thing's for sure, I don't blame you for his death," said Lani, giving Neon a hug.

And so, with Orion defeated…

Swift and the gang may have lost a member of the group…

But gained a lost one.

But now, the big question is…

What became of Cody?

To be continued…


End file.
